A Day at the Ranch
by marshmallowfluff25
Summary: What happens when Jesse takes Suze on a suprise adventure? Read to find out! OneShot


Hey guys… this is after-Twilight… Jesse and Suze have been dating for about a year, or a year and a half, and its summer… Yeah, just go along with it, I had some inspiration… ;-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished primping my hair and looked in the mirror one last time. I didn't look half bad if I do say so myself… I was dressed up in a cute sun dress sort of outfit, and had it coupled up with my oh-so-stylish, comfortable and go-with-anything flip flops. I had just finished blow drying my hair out straight, and I tried a new tip I had found in Cosmo, which was if you barley apply make up, most men will subconsciously know that its there, but will just think you look prettier that day. But then again, Jesse thought I looked pretty every day. But I wanted to look especially nice today because I hadn't seen Jesse at all for two weeks. He hadn't told me where he was going, but he said he would explain it all when he got back… which just happened to be today. Plus, last night when he had called me, he had said we would be going somewhere.

I walked down the stairs and sat in the living room, where Brad, still as immature as ever, was playing video games. I flipped through a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table, pretending to read but actually listening closely for Jesse to knock. A few minutes after I had come down, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I jumped up and practically ran for the door so I'd get there before Andy or my mom. When I opened it, Jesse stood in front of me. I stood there drinking him in for a moment, but as corny as it sounds, Jesse is the kind of guy you drink in… especially if you haven't seen him in all of two weeks during the summer! He was wearing blue jeans (very flattering on him) and a short sleeve tee shirt. He smiled at me. "_Querida, _may I come in?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said quickly, and moved out of the way. He walked passed me into the hall, but then turned and greeted me with a quick peck on the lips. "You look beautiful today, Susannah," He said with an amused look on his face. "But…"

"But…" I probed, worriedly.

"You should probably go change into something more casual." He grinned at me. "Something that includes tennis shoes?"

I pouted, and he laughed and shooed me up the stairs. "Oh, Susannah?" He called after me.

"Yeah?" I turned at looked at him from the top of the stairs. "Try and find a backpack, please."

I hurried into my room and started searching for something else to wear. I threw clothes all over my room, and finally decided on an olive green tank top and some comfortable, but stylish jean shorts. I grabbed a pair of socks, and picked out my favorite pair of tennis shoes. Then I searched my room for a backpack. 'Where is Jesse taking me that we would need a backpack?' I mused. I finally found an old one, stashed in my closet under piles of old clothes. Then I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Jesse and my mom were talking. As soon as I stepped in the room though, they both mysteriously shut up. "What?" I asked, eying them suspiciously.

"Nothing, Susannah." Jesse answered, well _avoided_ my question.

"Here." I shoved the backpack into his arms and then twirled. "Better?"

"Much." He said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise _querida._ If I told you, it wouldn't be anymore." He had an amused look on his face. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me over to the door.

"Bye Susie!" My mom called after us. "Have a good time! _Be careful_!" She added as an after thought.

"Bye!" We called back. We got to Jesse's car, and climbed in.

"So… where have you been? You said you would tell me." I looked at Jesse as he put the car in drive and drove away from the house.

"I've been at my uncle's." He said, turning and smiling at my surprised expression.

"Uncle's?" I repeated, wondering if I had heard him wrong. "But I thought…?"

"So did I." He assured me. "But I found a ranch that a de Silvia owned and went to find the owner. Well, I almost ran right into him. I spent a couple weeks up there… but the best part is that I know that ranch. My relatives owned it and we would go up every couple summers when I was younger."

"Oh… wow." I was speechless. "So he knows you're related to him?" Jesse nodded.

Not ten minutes later, we pulled up onto a ranch. "Here we are."

"Oh wow." I looked around. Jesse came around and opened the door and as soon as I came out of the car I was greeted by a man in his late 30's or early 40's. "Ah…" He said looking at me. "So this must be the lovely young Susannah I've heard so much about." I blushed and looked at Jesse. "You've heard of me? And I just now heard about you. Now how fair is that?" I grinned playfully. "And I prefer Suze." I said politely. "Only Jesse ever calls me Susannah."

"Well Suze, then. Yes, I can hardly get this young fellow not to talk about you!" He smiled at Jesse who looked sheepish. "Now come on, I'm sure you two want to get started." He handed Jesse a set of keys, and sent us off with a "Have fun!".

We walked around until Jesse pointed to a barn. "Right here _querida_."

"Umm… Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we by any chance, horse riding?" Jesse looked at me with surprise. "Of course."

"Oh, umm, well okay." He must have read the fear on my face because he laughed and said, "Is the fearless Susannah Simon scared of horses?"

"I am NOT scared of horses." I said indignantly. "I just prefer not to be around animals bigger than me."

Jesse laughed and took my hand. "Horses are some of the gentlest creatures on the Earth. Do you trust me?"

"Of course! I just don't trust them." I muttered.

"Nothing will happen while you're with me." He looked at me meaningfully. "I promise." I sighed and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Come on." He said, tugging on my hand. He led me up to the barn, which had stables inside. I grinned, happy to get out of the heat. Jesse pointed to the first one, where a tall, dark brown horse was standing. "This is Scarlett." He said, running a hand along her mane. "Go ahead, pet her, she's really gentle." I hesitated, and then brushed my hand against her nose. "Good horsie." I said, and laughed nervously. Jesse smiled. "She's beautiful." I admired the horse's silky fur and dark mane.

"She is, isn't she?" Jesse said. I looked up and smiled at him, and noticed he was looking pointedly at me. I blushed. "Awe…" He pointed to the next stable, which held two horses. "This is Spice…" He said pointing to the older one, "And this one is Apple Cinnamon. Apples for short."

"Jesse," I said looking at them. "They're so cute! I've never seen a foal in person." Jesse laughed at the way I phrased that sentence. "They are adorable. They're Chestnuts. Quarter-horses." My face must have looked blank because he elaborated. "Chestnut is the color, quarter-horses are the breed. You learn something new everyday. You can't ride them though… the foal is too young to be separated from her mother." (A/N: I'm not really sure if that's true, but oh well.)

"What about those?" I asked, catching sight of the next two. "Well that one…" Jesse pointed. "Is a palomino. Her name is Honey."

"I love the lighter ones." I gushed. "Darker ones are too common for me."

"Well," Jesse said, "Palominos are common too, if you know where to look. And the next one's name is Sunny. A palomino too."

I went over to the last stable. "Oh wow." I fell in love with that horse. "She's beautiful."

"He's." Jesse corrected. "Whatever. He's beautiful then." He was a sandy color, with a mane that looked almost white in the sunlight. "Can I ride him?" I asked, giving the puppy dog look. "Please, please, please?"

"Sure." Jesse gave a boyish grin. "Let me get him and Scarlett out."

A few minutes later we were out in the sun, with Scarlett and Sunny. "Now we get on." Jesse said, jumping up on Scarlett.

"Umm… how?" Jesse jumped off of Scarlett and came over to help me. He held Sunny's reigns and told me how to get up. "Put your hand here." He instructed. "And swing your leg over and lift yourself up." I did exactly what he said, with some help, and then he went and got back on Scarlett. "Follow me."

He led me through the woods on his uncle's farm, and after a few minutes, I relaxed. Sunny did most of the work, and Jesse kept looking back to check on me. About ten minutes later, Jesse stopped in a clearing and jumped off his horse. "Come on." He came over and helped me off. Then he tied the horses to a wooden beam and sat down in the grass with my back bag. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"Eating." Jesse pulled out a giant red and white checkered table cloth. Then he pulled out a few PB&J sandwiches, a big bag of potato chips, two apples, a Diet Coke, a Pepsi, and a bag of carrots. "For the horses," He explained. He set it all out and then we sat down to eat. "So," He asked. "Do you like it so far?"

"Love it!" I exclaimed. He gave me an I-told-you-so smile but didn't say it out loud. We munched for a little while and then went to leave. "Oh, wait." Jesse said. He went over and grabbed the carrots. "Want to feed Sunny?"

"Uh, sure…" He led me over and broke a carrot into a few pieces and gave it to me. I held it in my hand, and held out my hand to Sunny. He leaned and ate it, leaving slobber on my hand. I giggled and wiped my hand on my shorts. "Eww…" I laughed again. Jesse looked up and smiled. "What's so funny?" I shook my head, still laughing.

Soon we got back on the horses and rode back until we got into the barn. I got off by myself this time, but then Jesse tugged me over to Scarlett. "Come here." He lifted me up and put me on top. Then he climbed up behind me. Then we rode around the barn a few times. "Jesse!" Since I was up front and he was holding the reigns, I had nothing to hold on to. "Just lean back." He whispered in my ear. "I've got you." I did what he said and felt a lot safer, because his arms snaked their way around my waist. But too soon the ride was over, and we went back to the barn. As Jesse was putting Scarlett back into her stable, I went and collapsed in a bale of hay. Soon enough, Jesse collapsed right beside me. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the sound I would never get tired of hearing- Jesse's heartbeat. When I regained at least a little of my energy, I leaned up and kissed Jesse lightly. "I love you." He wrapped his arm around me. "I love you too." Then he kissed me back, and catching on quickly, we turned it into a full make-out session. Then we laid back in the hay and through the doors of the barn, we watched the sunset. "We should leave soon." Jesse said. "We wouldn't want to worry your mother."

"Mmm-hmm." We got up, and I started giggling when I saw what he looked like. He had straw all in his hair, and he wasn't spotless from being in the heat and riding in the woods. I could only imagine what I looked like. Soon Jesse joined in on my laughter, and by the time we reached his uncle's house, we were in hysterics. We finally calmed down and went in. "Uncle Joe?" Jesse called. His uncle came in, in about a second. Soon he was beaming. "I'm guessing you guys weren't in the woods the whole time." That sent me and Jesse into hysterics again. "Thank you." Jesse said, shaking his uncle's hand. "For everything."

"Aw, its nothing." His uncle replied.

"Yeah, thanks." I said still smiling. He walked over and pulled me into a hug. "Don't be a stranger, I'm sure you'll make a great niece-in-law." He said grinning. "Come back and visit, you hear?"

"We will." Jesse said, beaming ear to ear. "See you soon!"

We went out and drove home, talking about any and everything, and too soon I was home. "Well, goodnight _querida_." Jesse said, opening the door. He pulled me into a tight embrace and brushed his lips against mine. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I said, smiling at the idea. "Love ya!"

"You know I love you too…" He waved and watched me walk to the door.

When I got in my mom was sitting on the couch. "Did you have fun Susie?" She asked, smiling at my disheveled appearance.

"Tons!"

"You know, I never did think you liked horses. You've always been more of a city girl."

"Oh, mom." I grinned. "I love horses. I loved today. And I love Jesse." I walked over and kissed her goodnight. "Love you mom."

She smiled one of those secret mom smiles and said, "Jesse seems like a fine young gentleman."

"Only the best." I said grinning. For some reason I couldn't get the smile off my face. "Well I have to get in the shower."

"Love you Susie. Goodnight."

I went to bed thinking about Jesse, and the next time we could go horse back riding. But first I sat on my window seat, in the place Jesse used to sit a few years ago, and looked out at the stars, wondering if Jesse was doing the same exact thing. I saw a shooting star, but didn't make a wish. Mine had already come true. "Love you Jesse." I mumbled to the night sky. Then I laid down and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys I'd really really really appreciate it if you would review because I have no idea how good this is... in my opinion its okay... but wutever! So yeah, love ya guys!

Katie


End file.
